


Take Me to the Stars

by septemberist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, M/M, More tags to be added as it gets sexy, Mutual Pining, Seduction, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Frustration, a touch of angst, and it will get Sexy, and the thinnest veneer of plot, exploring Anakin's single braincell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberist/pseuds/septemberist
Summary: Anakin wants Obi-Wan, and he's sick of waiting around.Obi-Wan is a notorious flirt, but Anakin is determined to do him one better.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 138





	Take Me to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is the first story I ever wrote for Obikin, back before I'd publicly joined the fandom. It's been languishing for a few months now so I decided to dust it off and hammer it into shape for all of you! Please don't expect any earth-shattering plot revelations— this story is just me having fun exploring the boys' feelings for each other and dipping into a few fandom tropes I enjoy.
> 
> Some sexual content in this chapter; the story will truly earn the E rating in future updates.

"Kark!!"

The toe of Anakin's boot hit the Negotiator's map table with a clang. Pain lanced up his leg and he suppressed the urge to hop in place, mostly for Cody's benefit. He'd just lashed out in a manner more befitting a frustrated youngling than a Jedi Knight and general of the GAR — he didn't need to embarrass himself further by hopping around like an idiot. He gritted his teeth and did his best to push the pain out into the Force. 

Obi-Wan, intently perusing the holomap, raised an eyebrow.

Anakin flushed slightly. There was no hiding this from Obi-Wan. Anakin had spent ten years under his tutelage trying and failing to learn control over his Force projection. No matter what, Obi-Wan still seemed to pick up on all his emotions like a kriffing holoscanner. 

"Something the matter, Anakin?" If Obi-Wan was upset as well, his smooth tone betrayed none of it. 

"You know what' the matter. Grievous is out there, literally minutes away. We should be fighting him.  _ You  _ should be fighting him. And instead the Council has us babysitting!" 

Obi-Wan sighed and stroked his beard. "It is rather vexing to have him so close and yet be unable to act, yes—" 

"Thank you!" Anakin said loudly, feeling validated. 

For Obi-Wan, to say he was  _ vexed  _ or  _ irritated  _ was practically the equivalent of one of the temper tantrums he constantly chided Anakin for throwing. 

"Nonetheless, the necessity of our current mission is undeniable and I understand the council's decision."

_ Unbelievable.  _ "How could it be necessary to be  _ now  _ when the Seps are  _ there? _ How can we sit here doing nothing when we could be engaging the enemy?" 

"This isn't nothing, Anakin. This mission may be routine, but it's important, and afterwards we'll all get a well deserved break. Force knows you could use one," he appended disapprovingly.

"Whatever." Anakin rolled his eyes. 

The 501st and the 212th were fresh off a victory, having punched a hole in the Seperatist blockade that had been preventing supply drops to the Pantoran system for over a month now. It had truthfully been exhilarating. Both divisions had needed the win, and Anakin had been itching for some time in the cockpit.

Anakin hadn't even been upset that both the  _ Resolute  _ and the  _ Negotiator  _ had been ordered to stick around and supervise the delivery of relief supplies to the system. On the contrary, he had been happy to stay and bask in a job well done. 

That was, until approximately three minutes ago, when a comm came in that General Grievous's flagship had been spotted in the neighboring sector. 

If they'd made the jump to hyperspace immediately, they could be on their way to engage the enemy. But, like a good soldier, Obi-Wan had responded asking for orders. And a few moments of tense pacing later, they'd gotten their answer: their combined forces were to stay put and continue to await the supply drop, while the 187th engaged Grievous. 

_ Windu... kriffing glory hog.  _ Anakin was fuming. 

"You know what I'm saying is true, Anakin." Obi-Wan continued to prod. "For all we know, Grievous's appearance at this particular moment could be intended as a distraction to pull our forces away from the system and allow the Separatists an opportunity to reestablish the blockade." 

Anakin sighed, letting some of the frustration leave him. "I know. You're right, Master." 

"Now there's a phrase I don't hear often enough."

"But!" Anakin wasn't finished. "But we could have split our forces. Rex is more than capable of supervising a simple supply transfer while the Negotiator engages Grievous." 

"For what it's worth, I understand how you feel, General Skywalker," Cody put in diplomatically. "Me, I always get a little restless sitting in place when I know there are clankers that need putting down." 

Anakin chuckled and patted the clone on the shoulder gratefully. "At least someone gets it. Hey, I think the 501st could use a smart soldier like you." He squinted at Cody in mock appraisal. 

"Paws off my commander, Anakin! Cody's a sensible man and I'm sure he gets more than enough of your presence as it is. Don't you, Cody?" 

"Sure, sure." Anakin winked at Cody. "Offer's still open any time."

Cody coughed politely. "I think I prefer General Kenobi, if it's all the same to you, sir." 

"Whatever you say, Commander. Whatever you say." 

Anakin felt a bit of frustration leave him, even as he half noted a frown ghost its way across Obi-Wan's face. Bantering with Obi-Wan and his other comrades-in-arms always helped calm him down. It was almost as good as sparring. 

_ Hmm...  _ he perked up a little more at the thought.  _ If we're stuck in space anyway... _

"I'm going to go down to the practice room and drill for a bit. Blow off steam." Obi-Wan nodded, already looking at the map again. "Come join me if you're not too afraid to get your ass kicked," Anakin called over his shoulder as he left the room. 

He didn't wait for a response, but he was sure he could feel Obi-Wan's eyes narrowing on his retreating back.

* * *

By the time Anakin had stripped down to his undershirt and completed his usual routine of warm-up stretches and calisthenics, the pain in his toe had almost completely subsided. His annoyance, by contrast, still throbbed low in the pit of his stomach. 

This was just one more example of the Council treating him like an inexperienced Padawan rather than the proven knight that he was. Proven several times over. Proven again not a day ago, for kriff's sake! 

And Obi-Wan... Anakin knew that Grievous saw him as a nemesis of sorts, and while his old master would never return such hateful feelings, he certainly knew how to push the metal monster's buttons. If anyone deserved a win over Grievous, it was Obi-Wan, and Anakin couldn't stand the thought of Obi-Wan being denied a mission because of whatever weird vendetta the council had against Anakin.

If Obi-Wan were here now, Anakin knew he would remind him to clear his mind. So he tried his best, pushing more emotion out into the force with each exhale. When he felt a little more centered, he ignited his 'saber on the lowest setting and took up the opening stance of Djem So. Starting slow, he soon increased the pace, making sure to exhale on the strikes and inhale on the blocks and turns. 

_ Clear your mind... clear your mind...  _ Anakin reached for peace and found it in the familiar movements. Fully in his body for once, the world narrowed to him and the glowing blue blade of his 'saber, the rhythm of his breath and the scuff of his boots against the floor.

He was deep into moving meditation by the time the chamber door hissed open. The Force felt like the gentle warmth of an afternoon sun warming his back. 

"Your form was sagging a little on that last block, Padawan." Obi-Wan called out to him in the lilting voice that Anakin knew meant he was only teasing. 

Anakin spun to face him and resumed his ready stance, giving his lightsaber a few unnecessary flourishes in the process. 

"Did you come here to teach a lesson, old man, or to get knocked in the dirt?"

"One of us will end up on the ground, certainly," said Obi-Wan lightly. "I wouldn't be so sure of who it was, if I were you." 

With that, he ignited his own 'saber in the opening of Soresu. 

Anakin grinned as they began to circle each other. This was what he really needed -- a good spar to work off all the pent-up energy, and then, maybe... 

He noted with approval the way Obi-Wan's grey-blue eyes flicked over him appraisingly, ostensibly to examine his form, but lingering just a moment too long in certain places.

"Distracted, Master?" 

Before Obi-Wan could answer, Anakin lashed out in a series of viper quick attacks intended to end with a piercing strike past Obi-Wan's defenses. As he expected, Obi-Wan met each blow of Anakin's familiar opening with ease and retaliated with a sweep at his neck. Rather than block, Anakin simply leaned back and allowed the saber blade to pass within a few inches of his face before resuming his stance.

"Overconfident, my young apprentice?" Obi-Wan taunted as Anakin regained his balance. 

"Don't 'young apprentice' me." Anakin resumed the offensive, this time in a more complex iteration that had Obi-Wan backing away towards the entrance of the room again. 

"I haven't been your Padawan—" he crossed 'sabers with Obi-Wan, pressing hard for the advantage " —for years." 

Obi-Wan managed to win the contest of strength. He heaved Anakin back with his shoulders, giving himself some space with a Force push that integrated seamlessly with his physical efforts. 

"You should count yourself lucky that you  _ are  _ no longer my Padawan, Anakin," he said mildly. "Otherwise that little display from you earlier would have earned you some swift discipline." 

Anakin spun his lightsaber and bounced on the balls of his feet, readying himself to resume the offensive and trying his best not to think about Obi-Wan disciplining him. 

"I'd like to see you try, Master." 

Anakin lunged towards Obi-Wan, aiming for his 'saber arm. Blades clashed and hummed and Obi-Wan's energy shifted in the Force. Anakin darted back as his former master launched a series of uncharacteristically aggressive attacks. 

_ Ataru? Guess he wants to play. _

Anakin gritted his teeth. Now it was his turn to give ground, backing towards the wall as he watched for an opening. Both combatants lapsed into silence, giving their full attention to the interplay of strike and counterstrike. 

Unprepared for Obi-Wan to go on the offensive, Anakin started pulling in moves from other forms as well, hoping to trip him up. But as the seconds wore on into minutes, Obi-Wan showed no sign of faltering. 

Even as Anakin began to pant and felt a bead of sweat working its way down between his shoulder blades, his master remained  _ kriffing unflappable  _ as always. His tunics were perfectly in order, his hair (which Anakin knew was a secret point of vanity) well-coiffed. By the mild expression on his face, he could just as well be having tea with a senator as sparring. 

Anakin pressed in closer, determined to shatter that composure. Their 'sabers crossed again. He bore down with his weight, locking his eyes to Obi-Wan's from inches away as he pushed against his mental barriers in the Force. 

He noticed with dim pleasure that Obi-Wan's breath was beginning to come in gasps as well.  _ Finally.  _ He just needed to hold a little longer. Obi-Wan's defenses were faltering. 

Whether in the training salle or on the field, time ran slower in these moments, the critical pivot points that would decide the outcome of a fight. Anakin's battle-enhanced senses absorbed every detail of Obi-Wan's face -- the slight shine of the overhead lights caught in his red-gold hair, the nearly invisible dusting of freckles along his cheekbone, the soft curve of his lower lip where —  _ Oh, Force  _ — the tip of his tongue darted out and licked along it for a split second that seemed to last for hours... 

And then a smirk twisted Obi-Wan's mouth, and Anakin realized he had been concentrating on entirely the wrong things. Time sped up entirely too quickly as Obi-Wan, who had clearly picked up on his distraction, viciously twisted him to the side. Without time to think, Anakin tried to turn his stumble into an acrobatic flip and stop Obi-Wan from finishing the duel right there.

It was a stupid move. He knew that. So he was at least able to brace for impact when Obi-Wan caught him by the belt, arresting his momentum and deftly slamming him down onto the mat. Before he could recover, Obi-Wan was on top of him with his 'saber leveled at his throat. 

"Yield?" 

Obi-Wan's voice was so casual, as if he wasn't  _ straddling  _ Anakin, pressing down on him, making dangerous heat pool in the pit of his stomach. His body was begging him to surge upwards, but all that was likely to lead to was a burn on the neck. 

With great effort, he relaxed instead, fully exposing the line of his neck as his head hit mat and he thumbed off his 'saber.

"Yield," Anakin breathed. 

His frustration from earlier had entirely dissipated, replaced with an entirely different emotion. He waited patiently, flat on his back, as Obi-Wan peered down at him. 

"Hmm... seems I'm not the only one who's distracted," Obi-Wan crooned. 

Anakin gulped, wondering if Obi-Wan was referring to his poor performance in their duel or if he; noticed Anakin's hot arousal pressing into his thigh. 

If he did, he made no indication, just thumbed off his own 'saber and...  _ was he about to stand up?! _

Anakin's extremely limited patience ran out. Unthinkingly, he tangled his mechnohand in the front of Obi-Wan's tunics and jerked him downwards, meeting his lips in a bruising kiss. 

Obi-Wan made a small, shocked noise into Anakin's mouth. After a moment, his lips softened and began to move with Anakin's. 

Still impatient, Anakin deepened the kiss, laving his tongue in the same path that Obi-Wan's had travelled along his lower lip, venturing a small bite... Obi-Wan hummed and allowed his tongue to flick tentatively against Anakin's as his callused hands fell to stroke through Anakin's curls. 

Anakin groaned. He wanted more,  _ needed  _ more. His mechanohand moved to Obi-Wan's back, pressing him closer. The other scrabbled at the hem of Obi-Wan's tunics, desperate for the touch of skin. 

His hips canted upwards and if Obi-Wan hadn't felt his arousal before he surely did now, surely felt how much Anakin desired him, yearned for him. And he felt Obi-Wan there too, burning like a brand despite the far-too-many layers of cloth between them.

And now Obi-Wan's hands were moving downwards, trailing over Anakin's bare shoulders, pushing him gently down into the mat,  _ yes,  _ and Obi-Wan was... pulling away? What? 

"Why are you stopping?" Anakin muttered, confused. 

He tried to pull Obi-Wan back down to him. Obi-Wan only pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, then rolled off to sit next to him, resisting Anakin's efforts to hold him there,  _ where he belonged.  _

Anakin felt his eyes stinging a little. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked flatly. 

"No!" Obi-Wan sounded surprised. "Of course not, dear one." 

He ran his hand through Anakin's hair again, his manner more reassuring than sensual. 

"It's not that I wasn't thoroughly enjoying myself. But there's a time and a place, Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice was gentle but firm. "We agreed." 

Anakin sat up too, feeling a little foolish. "Why would I agree to something like that?" he grumbled, even though he knew the answer.

"Because it was one of my conditions for allowing  _ this  _ to happen at all." 

"Come on, can't we just..." Anakin reached for Obi-Wan's shoulder again. Obi-Wan caught his wrist and placed it gently back down on the mat.

" _ Anakin _ ," Obi-Wan sighed, "This is a  _ common area of the ship _ ." 

"So let's go back to your quarters," Anakin said stubbornly. 

_"Time and place,_ Anakin _._ Much as I wish it were here and now, it is not. Not on this ship, surrounded by thousands of troopers, during a  _ critical mission. _ " 

"More like a kriffing stupid mission." Sensing defeat, Anakin inched over to lay his head in Obi-Wan's lap and press his face into the rough linen of Obi-Wan's tunic. 

"I miss you," he mumbled, his voice rendered nearly inaudible by the layers of cloth.

Obi-Wan stiffened briefly before relaxing into the innocent contact. A moment later, Anakin felt 'saber-calloused fingers delicately carding through his hair. 

"I'm right here, Anakin." Anakin could hear the smile in Obi-Wan's voice. "But I know what you're trying to say. I miss you that way, too. This cursed war keeps us apart far too much." 

"We'd have more time together if you'd forget about some of your stupid rules," Anakin whined softly. He meant it, but he was incapable of putting much heart into the words while the feeling of Obi-Wan's nails running along his scalp was carrying him off into bliss. 

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You outgrew that tone of voice when you stopped being my Padawan."

Anakin rolled onto his back so he could look up at Obi-Wan's face. With the overheads lighting his hair in a coppery glow, Obi-Wan looked like an angel staring benevolently down at him. 

"I miss being your Padawan. We were together all the time." 

_ And I was the most important thing to you,  _ Anakin added silently. His former master would definitely disapprove of such a possessive sentiment.

But as always, despite Anakin's best efforts to cloak his thoughts, Obi-Wan seemed to understand what he meant without him having to say it. 

"Even though you may not be my apprentice any more, Anakin, you are still very special to me in many ways, and you always will be. Besides," and the smirk that curled Obi-Wan's lips then was far from angelic, "if you were still my Padawan, we wouldn't be able to do  _ this."  _

Obi-Wan's hand left Anakin's hair to trace a path along his jaw and press a thumb into the full curve of his lower lip. Arousal surged again behind Anakin's navel. He took the digit into his mouth and flicked his eyes up to Obi-Wan's, whose gaze was now downright wicked. 

Needing no prompting, Anakin sucked, running his tongue up and down Obi-Wan's warm skin, needing to show his master everything he would do for him if he just gave him the chance.

As the moment stretched on without Obi-Wan pushing him away again, Anakin thought he might actually break his iron-clad resolve. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and Anakin felt a surge of triumph—

The sound of plastoid boots rang out from the corridor. 

Obi-Wan quickly withdrew his thumb with a wet pop. Anakin groaned in frustration as he sat up, doing his best to arrange his limbs in a casual position. 

Obi-Wan simply wiped his thumb on the corner of his tunic and stayed exactly as he was, somehow the picture of Jedi serenity. Like someone who wouldn't be caught dead practically mouth-fucking his former Padawan on the training mats. 

The door whisked open a tick later, revealing one of Obi-Wan's men already posed in a sharp salute. 

"General Kenobi. General Skywalker." 

Anakin didn't feel he could trust his vocal chords at the moment. 

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Obi-Wan's voice was perfectly steady, of course. 

"The supply drop for Pantora is five minutes out, sir." 

"I see. Duty calls, then." Obi-Wan dusted off his palms and made to leave. "Anakin?" 

"Go ahead," Anakin grimaced. "I'll be there in a minute." 

Standing up right now was a  _ bad idea.  _

Obi-Wan smirked slightly, but all he said was "Alright. Don't be long." Then he swept out the door, the clone following at his heels. 

Alone in the practice room, Anakin tried to center himself and pull from his catalogue of unpleasant mental images in order to rectify the situation in his pants. But no matter how hard he concentrated on the thought of Dooku and Grievous locked in an intimate embrace, when he closed his eyes, all he saw was Obi-Wan's blue gaze locked on his as a finger slowly pushed between his lips....

_ Force.  _

* * *

The supply drop went as smoothly as could be asked, which only made Anakin more frustrated. The spar with Obi-Wan hadn't relieved his pent-up energy so much as redirected it, and carving up some droids would have made a welcome distraction. 

Even worse, by the time the last supply crates were safely planetside, Grievous' ship had slipped the 187th's net. The combined forces of the 501st and the 212th were left to make the ten hour jump back to Coruscant without further engaging the enemy. 

Obi-Wan had retreated to his quarters alone to meditate. He'd invited Anakin to join him with a narrowing of eyes that indicated meditation was definitely  _ all  _ they would be doing. Not feeling like torturing himself further, Anakin demurred, claiming to want an early night. 

He was sure Obi-Wan saw right through him (having been personally responsible for ensuring Anakin's bedtime for many years) but he didn't really care. 

In the small bunk he kept on the  _ Negotiator  _ for their frequent shared missions, Anakin shucked his clothes and stepped into the fresher. After he'd finished washing, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. As usual, his thoughts drifted back to Obi-Wan, frustrated and wanting.

They had been doing  _ whatever this was  _ for months now and Obi-Wan had yet to even  _ fuck  _ him, for Sith's sake. Whenever Anakin asked, Obi-Wan just reminded him to be patient, which was Anakin's least favorite of Obi-Wan's frequent reminders. 

Anakin had already spent far too much time being patient when it came to Obi-Wan. He felt constantly on a knife's edge. He'd reached his breaking point once before... 

* * *

Anakin kissed Obi-Wan for the first time during a skirmish that came far too close to claiming both their lives. They were huddled together in an abandoned house. Anakin applying bacta to a burn on Obi-Wan's arm. His gaze caught on Obi-Wan's lips, his pain-twisted expression, and feelings he'd been suppressing for years surged with a ferocity that surprised even him. 

Before he could stop himself, he pressed his mouth clumsily to his master's, drinking him in like a man dying of thirst. 

Anakin was mortified when he'd remembered himself enough to draw back. Obi-Wan stared into his eyes with an unreadable look, and Anakin knew that he'd finally gone and kriffed up the most important relationship in his life, that Obi-Wan would never trust him to fight by his side again.

He stared down at the ground, the honeyed taste of Obi-Wan's lips turning bitter in his mouth. Outside, the sound of blaster fire grew closer. 

"'M sorry, Master," he mumbled. "So sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just—"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan cut him off. "We will discuss this later." 

"No, please. I'm sorry. Just forget it, that was my mistake. I'm an idiot and if you forget about it I promise it'll never come up again, Master—"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan touched his chin, ever so softly, with the tips of two fingers. "Look at me." 

Anakin reluctantly lifted his gaze, hating the tremble in his lower lip and the stinging in his eyes. And Obi-Wan looked at him, just looked, and, only for a moment, let the impenetrable shields around his mind slip and pushed his feelings towards Anakin through their bond. 

Anakin was braced for the full weight of Obi-Wan's censure, his disappointment, his disgust. But what felt instead, he'd been entirely unable to predict. It was... curiosity? It was appraisal, it was (and even now he could still scarcely believe it)  _ interest _ . Then Obi-Wan's mind was closed to him again, but his master was looking at him with a small smile on his lips. 

"Later," he said again, and this time it sounded like a promise. 

And the blasters and the war were upon them, and the moment ended as soon as it began, but Anakin raised his lightsaber again with something fluttering beneath his ribs that felt like hope. 

* * *

Their discussion in Anakin's quarters that night had been, well, long, as most discussions with Obi-Wan tended to be. It would have been as frustrating as Sith hells, too, had Anakin not been so kriffing happy and grateful that Obi-Wan was willing to consider it at all...

* * *

Anakin gasped indignantly as Obi-Wan pushed a mess of droid parts off of his desk chair and sat down. 

"Hey, I had those all organized!" 

Obi-Wan just raised an eyebrow at him. "Take a seat, Anakin" he said in his chastising-his-unruly-Padawan voice, and then seemed to remember where they were and added, "Please." 

Anakin perched opposite Obi-Wan on the edge of his bed. His legs felt numb. He braced himself for whatever Obi-Wan would say next, hoping that he wasn't misinterpreting that brief flash of emotion

"So." Obi-Wan paused, clearly considering his words carefully. "You kissed me today." 

Anakin nodded, making a thorough study of his boots.

"We have both been under a great deal of stress. It would be understandable if you, ah, made a mistake in a moment like that." 

"But it wasn't." He glared at a scuff on his left insole. 

"Wasn't what?" 

"Wasn't a mistake." His voice was almost inaudible. 

"So..." Obi-Wan trailed off for a moment. It was strange to catch his old master at such a loss for words. "Am I to take that as an indicator that you are interested in a—" He coughed slightly. "—a physical relationship? With me." 

Anakin nodded again, now unable to breathe or speak. 

"If that is truly the case... that is something that I would be willing to pursue. Would like to pursue. If that is what you want." 

Anakin's mouth dropped open. Even though he had been hoping, praying, he had never in the galaxy expected that Obi-Wan would actually  _ want  _ him. 

"Really? You're serious, Master?" 

Obi-Wan blinked very slowly. 

"Please use my given name while we are discussing this," he said, sounding a bit strangled. "But yes, Anakin. I am serious." 

And he reached across the space between them and placed a warm hand over Anakin's own. 

Anakin broke into a wide grin and wrapped his fingers around Obi-Wan's.

"That's— that's kriffing amazing! You have no idea how freaked out I was that you were going to hate me forever or something. Or if not that, I still had no idea you were going to say yes. I don't know. I'm babbling, sorry. I just can't believe this." 

Rather than make a fool of himself further, he decided to kiss Obi-Wan instead. Since that was apparently something he could do now. 

Much to Anakin's disappointment, he was met not with a press of lips but with Obi-Wan's palm planted firmly in the middle of his chest. 

"Hold on, Anakin," Obi-wan said firmly. "There are some conditions we need to discuss first." 

Anakin sighed and sat backed down. "Yes, Master." 

Obi-Wan shot him a look. 

"Sorry. Obi-Wan. Sorry. What do you mean, conditions?" 

* * *

Obi-Wan had been first and foremost concerned with making absolutely sure that this was what Anakin really wanted. He seemed concerned that Anakin's desire might be a transient infatuation, a mistake made in the heat of the moment. As if Anakin could ever doubt his feelings for Obi-Wan.

After Anakin had convinced Obi-Wan that yes, he wanted to do this, and yes, he understood the implications of what he was asking, the conversation had turned to boundaries and responsibilities. 

Anakin's only experience prior to Obi-Wan came from his brief fling with Padmé when he was still a Padawan. He remembered being frustrated at the time with how often she wanted to discuss the relationship. Why wasn't it enough that they could just  _ be  _ together? 

As it turned out, the level of thought Obi-Wan put into this sort of thing actually made Padmé look downright impulsive. 

At first, Obi-Wan had insisted there would be absolutely no fraternization on missions, the risk of discovery being simply far too great. The privacy of the spacious quarters in the Jedi Temple afforded him as a Council member would have to suffice. 

"But we're never  _ at  _ the Temple," Anakin had complained. 

And it was true — these days, they were lucky if their time on Coruscant overlapped twice in a month. After a lot of convincing, Obi-Wan had reluctantly agreed that perhaps they could engage in some...  _ activities  _ when they were sent out just the two of them, as long as it didn't impact the mission. He stressed that a lot...

* * *

"We have a duty, to the Jedi and to the Republic. Even more than that, Anakin, I have a duty to you. There are many things in your life that are more important than pursuing a sexual relationship with me, and I must ensure that I don't get in the way of those things." 

"You won't. You know I won't let that happen. You know how important the Jedi are to me." 

Obi-Wan sighed. "Of course I'm not doubting your commitment to your duties, Anakin. I'm simply recognizing that you have a way of being, well,  _ intense _ , when you care deeply about someo— something. You need to promise me you won't allow this to become an undue distraction while we are still fighting a war." 

"Yeah, sure. I won't be all me about it—wait.  _ While  _ we're still fighting a war?" 

Obi-Wan just looked at him. 

"And after the war?" Anakin pressed. 

Obi-Wan smiled a sad little smile. "We'll see." 

There was that hope again, traitorously beating in Anakin's chest. He firmly squashed it down— it was enough, more than enough, unimaginable, that Obi-Wan was interested in him physically. He couldn't get his hopes up that his— call it an attachment, because that's what it was— to Obi-Wan ran both ways too. 

But more to the point, he was getting kriffing impatient. Sitting here, inches away from Obi-Wan, on his  _ bunk _ , with Obi-Wan's knuckles occasionally brushing across his own, was just too much to bear. 

"Alright then, if that's all, then we can just—" Anakin leaned in. 

Obi-Wan turned his head to the side. Anakin's lips caught the corner of his beard (pleasingly soft, he noted. And was that a spicy smell?) 

"Anakin, please! What did we just agree?"

Anakin was happy to note that Obi-Wan didn't actually sound all that upset. 

"Sorry." He swallowed the "Master" that tried to follow his apology. "Is it? All?" 

"One more thing," Obi-Wan said in his delivering-bad-news voice. "We have to take this slowly." 

"Ugh! Why?" Obi-Wan had somehow come out with the only rule that was possibly even  _ worse  _ than the preceding one. 

Obi-Wan took Anakin's left hand in both of his and began rubbing soothing circles into the palm. 

"Our relationship is... complicated, to say the least. Even without this new addition. This is something we must learn to navigate together, with caution. You are my friend, my brother in arms, my former Padawan." He said the latter as though it pained him. "I will not have either of us pushed too quickly into something we will regret." 

"But... I want you!" The sentence spilled indignantly from Anakin's lips. 

He flushed. He was self-aware enough to know that petulance and desperation were far from being seductive. Every time he opened his mouth he got closer to making Obi-Wan decide that this was all a bad idea that he never should have entertained in the first place.

To his surprise, though, Obi-Wan's fingers tightened around his hand, and when he parted his lips to speak, his voice was low and rough. 

"I want you too. Very much." He closed his eyes. "And that is why I don't want to rush this." 

The heat in Anakin's face flooded downwards, frustration mingling with need. Obi-Wan, somehow, incredibly, wanted him back, so why were they still talking? He shook his head. 

"I don't understand how you can be so patient." 

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I had to learn great patience when it came to you a long time ago."

"I'm serious, Obi-Wan." Anakin clenched his right hand to stop from reaching for him. "I don't understand it. When you're me—" He struggled to find the words, shuddering, overwhelmed by their proximity. "I just... need. So much." 

"Oh, Anakin..." Obi-Wan just looked at him, in the way only he did. Like he  _ saw  _ him. "I know." 

Anakin felt like he'd die from the effort of holding himself back. Everything in him screamed at him to close the gap between him and Obi-Wan  _ right now _ , but he knew that would be the wrong thing. But he also didn't know if he could stand saying a polite goodnight to Obi-Wan and watching him leave for his own quarters as if nothing had passed between them. 

"I can follow your rules," Anakin gritted out. "I can take it slow. Whatever you need. But please... I want to kiss you. I know we're not supposed to do that here, and I promise that it won't go any farther. But can I, just this once.  _ Please _ ."

Obi-Wan considered for a moment that seemed to last an eternity before finally meeting Anakin's eyes.

"Alright." 

It was only with a great force of will that he avoided launching himself at Obi-Wan. He was determined to prove that he could be patient, that he could be good, that he could be worthy of Obi-Wan's attention. He reached out, ever so slowly, and cupped the sides of Obi-Wan's face like he was holding a bird who even now might startle and fly away from him. 

This time, when Anakin leaned in, their lips met in the lightest touch. Anakin thought he had never felt anything so tender. __

And then Obi-Wan was kissing him back, soft at first, until he made a little gasp and his lips fell open and Anakin was lost. Just like when they were back-to-back on the battlefield, he surrendered to his instincts, clambering into Obi-Wan's lap as their tongues intertwined. Obi-Wan's hands made gentle strokes down his back and Anakin was burning, already so impatient to surrender to the black hole of want that threatened to engulf him from the inside out. 

He deepened the kiss, bringing his hips to bear against Obi-Wan's, fingers tightening on his tabards in a possessive grip. For the first time, he felt Obi-Wan's hardness brush against his own and the feeling of validation, of being wanted in return, burst forth in his chest. He was so overwhelmed by it that he didn't even resist when Obi-Wan pulled back from him, reducing their contact to light brushes of lips and smoothing his fingers across Anakin's temples tenderly. 

"Shh..... shh, dear one." Under Obi-Wan's touch, Anakin's ragged gasps gradually slowed to deep breaths. "Slowly, remember?" There was no judgement in Obi-Wan's tone, so Anakin just nodded. 

Anakin thought disentangling himself from Obi-Wan at that moment was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but he managed it somehow. Afterwards, he flopped backwards on his bed with a groan. This was going to be so karking  _ hard.  _

* * *

Obi-Wan had offered to stay and talk longer that night, but Anakin had insisted he needed some alone time, punctuating it with a pointed glance at the erection tenting his pants. So Obi-Wan had let him go with a chuckle and a wink. 

The man had actually kriffing  _ winked  _ at him! 

That was far from the last time Anakin ended up alone and rutting into his own hand after Obi-Wan riled him up almost more than he could bear. Their conversation that night had marked the opening steps of an intricate dance that had lasted the past several months. It was like a sparring match, Anakin thought, but one that traded away the crackling impact of 'sabers for heated words and hurried, abortive touches.

Also like most of their sparring matches, Anakin was placed constantly on the offensive while Obi-Wan responded to his movements. They fell into a pattern, Anakin pushing at the boundaries that Obi-Wan so carefully laid out in an attempt to keep pace with the insatiable need within him. 

Obi-Wan would react in turn with his trademark patience, kissing and stroking Anakin until he was so languid and boneless that he no longer had the will to argue. (Sometimes, when he pushed too far, Obi-Wan would strike back with a scolding sharp enough to hearken back to his Padawan days.)

Even more infuriating was how, despite all the admonitions, Obi-Wan actually seemed to be egging him on half the time. Anakin was more than aware of the flirtatious demeanor his former master liked to adopt with friend and foe alike. He'd observed that particular behavior attentively since he was a youngling, first with confusion, then exasperation, and finally embarrassed interest. 

It was just that Anakin had always seemed to be the exception to that particular rule, even though he was long since old enough to flirt a bit himself. 

That was before their first kiss, which seemed to have flipped some kind of switch in Obi-Wan. Now, suddenly, Anakin was no longer exempt to the  _ Negotiator routine _ , as he liked to think of it. In fact, he seemed to have become one of its primary targets.

The very next day, they'd been mopping up the last of a droid ambush when Obi-Wan had complimented his "form under fire" in a decidedly un-Jedi-Master-y tone. Anakin then proceeded to trip over his own feet in front of Ahsoka and an entire squadron of the 501st. 

At the time, he'd almost panicked, thinking that Obi-Wan had just outed their relationship in the worst possible venue short of the Jedi Council chamber. But the clones were too polite (or maybe too afraid of Rex) to say anything, and Ahsoka had just given him a weird look. 

_ "What's the problem, Skyguy?"  _ she'd asked him.  _ "Master Kenobi says stuff like that all the time."  _ Anakin just shrugged, and was luckily spared from explaining further when Ahsoka got distracted by some kind of fluffy Rylothian tree mammal. 

Ahsoka's reaction made sense, when he thought about it. It's not like anyone else paid close enough attention to Obi-Wan's flirting to notice that he'd never done it with Anakin before. And besides, given how stubborn he was about his rules, it was doubtful that he was even flirting _with Anakin_ so much as just applying his normal way of interacting. 

_Obi-Wan probably didn't even see me in a sexual light at all before I kissed him._ _And now that I'm in that category he just treats me like he does everyone else._

That made sense, which was comforting in a way, even though it didn't exactly make Anakin feel special. It was at least better than being left out to the point where he had once found himself getting jealous of  _ Asajj kriffing Ventress.  _ But logic helped not one bit when Obi-Wan twinkled his eyes at him... or called him "darling" in public... or made a show of staring at his ass... or joked about meeting Anakin in his quarters. 

It was karking  _ infuriating _ , the way Obi-Wan seemed to goad him in public and then pull back in private. Anakin did his best to release those feelings into the Force when Obi-Wan wasn't around, knowing his kind, caring Master would definitely stop flirting with him like that if he realized what torture it was... right? 

Not that Obi-Wan could probably ever understand what Anakin was going through. The man was as patient as a stone. Anakin was aware his former master had desires, obviously. He'd had Obi-Wan's hard cock in his fist enough times by now to know that. When he let Anakin touch him, he always seemed to enjoy what they were doing. But somehow, he never appeared to want more, always content to let Anakin set the pace and always maintaining his famously ironclad personal control. 

Anakin had managed to win himself some concessions, of course. In the first month or two, Obi-Wan never would have allowed their interlude in the practice room to go as far as it had. As the war continued to keep them apart and their physical relationship progressed, Obi-Wan had started to allow brief kisses and light touches when they could steal a moment. Never anything beyond that, though. 

Anakin longed for the times when they were both on leave at the Temple. Ahsoka had been surprised when Anakin had told her he'd be spending more time with Obi-Wan to work on "deep meditation techniques." 

_ "I've got to become a real Jedi sometime, right, Snips?"  _ he'd said, and Ahsoka had accepted it. He could sense that she didn't totally believe him, and counted himself lucky that she'd never asked to sit in on a session — his Padawan's distaste for meditation rivalled his own.

In this way, Anakin had managed to carve out precious hours to spend in Obi-Wan's spacious, sun-flooded quarters in the Temple's upper levels. They spent much of this time as they always had—debating politics or Jedi philosophy, gossiping about (although Obi-Wan would call it  _ discussing _ ) other Jedi, watching holomovies (usually at Anakin's request), or simply sitting in companionable silence while Obi-Wan read some dusty book from the Archives and Anakin tinkered with droid parts. Anakin had even tried meditating with Obi-Wan a few times, just to humor him. 

The one thing they never did was discuss the war.

But even as most things stayed the same, their uncertain new dynamic spilled over into these mundane interactions. Their arguments now had a tendency to devolve into kissing, and where there had previously been a comfortable distance between them when they watched a holo on the couch, now Anakin usually rested his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder while Obi-Wan held him in his arms. 

Anakin didn't know whether that was something people who were having casual sex normally did, but it was so kriffing  _ nice  _ that he never called attention to it for fear that Obi-Wan might stop. 

And then, there were those other moments, the ones that happened in Obi-Wan's bedroom, the ones that Anakin waited for with desperate anticipation. The ones where they would kiss for hours, unhurried except by Anakin's growing need. The ones where Obi-Wan slowly let him in, peeling away layers like his Jedi robes. The moments where they really  _ saw  _ each other for the first time, learning the contours of each other's bodies as lovers do, where Anakin could finally look at Obi-Wan the way he had always wanted. Where, for the first time, Obi-Wan had taken both of them in one long, elegant hand and worked them until Anakin saw stars like he was in hyperspace and they came together, gasping, across his stomach. 

Then there were the few, precious solo missions that they'd shared, like their trip to Tython a month ago to retrieve an ancient holocron for the Temple Archives. It hadn't strictly needed the both of them, but Anakin had been between missions and Obi-Wan was more than happy to have him along. 

They'd made camp on a secluded mountainside and it was there, up against an ancient tree, that Obi-Wan had used his mouth on Anakin for the first time. The Force was strong on Tython, and its resonances had played in his mind like the cool breeze brushing his skin, the tree bark scoring his back, as Obi-Wan went to his knees before Anakin and gave him all he had. It was  _ indescribable,  _ like nothing he'd ever felt.

Anakin had been trying to convince Obi-Wan to let him return the favor ever since. It was one of his long-standing fantasies, to kneel between his Master's legs and worship his cock, to feel it pulsing at the back of his throat as Obi-Wan tangled those long fingers in his hair. But Obi-Wan always preferred giving to receiving, and he seemed to have a strange hang-up about that act in particular. He'd kept promising Anakin that he wouldn't have to wait forever and explaining that he just wasn't ready yet. 

Anakin didn't understand Obi-Wan. Why would anyone want to say no to that? Did he think Anakin would be bad at it? Anakin couldn't imagine saying no if Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, whether it was in the privacy of his room or in the middle of the Council Chamber.

_ Kriff...  _ even thinking about Obi-Wan had him rock hard. And since he was in the 'fresher anyway...

Anakin ran his mechanohand around from the back of his neck to his collarbone. If it wasn't for the chill feeling of metal, he could almost pretend that the touch belonged to someone else. 

A certain infuriating someone with a Coruscanti accent as smooth as his surprisingly soft beard. 

Needing no further preamble, Anakin spit in his other palm and took himself in hand, letting his metal fingers continue to drag down the planes of his chest. He jerked himself roughly, seeking the release he'd been craving for hours. 

Obi-Wan would never touch him like that, never take him up against the wall in the 'fresher. He always treated Anakin with the utmost gentleness, as though he was a breakable, delicate thing and not the strongest Jedi in the kriffing Order. 

He should know that Anakin could take more. It's not like he was gentle with Anakin when they were sparring. Tightening his grip, Anakin imagined what would have happened if Obi-Wan hadn't stopped him before. 

He imagined Obi-Wan demanding a forfeit from his defeated opponent, dragging Anakin up onto his knees and freeing himself from his pants, pressing his cock past Anakin's lips, still fully clothed. Anakin quickened his pace with Obi-Wan's imagined strokes, picturing Obi-Wan fucking into his mouth as he took it, took it and did his best to give back pleasure with his lips and tongue. 

Obi-Wan would come down his throat and then bear him down to the floor, trapping Anakin under his weight.  _ I'm not done with you yet, Ah-nakin _ , he would say, reaching down to divest Anakin of his pants.  _ I'm going to fuck you now,  _ Obi-Wan growled in Anakin's mind.  _ I need to fuck you, Ah-nakin. I  _ need  _ you.  _

"Kark!" Anakin gasped, and came. 

* * *

After the last vestiges of pleasure were wrung out, he sagged against the wall and let the water spraay him clean. Bringing himself off like this never seemed to invite the sense of clarity that it used to, anymore. His arousal might be slaked, but he still couldn't get Obi-Wan out of his mind. 

How could he want so  _ desperately  _ while Obi-Wan still held him at arm's length? His former Master was clearly not the Jedi paragon that everyone thought, or he wouldn't have given in to Anakin's advances in the first place. He must want Anakin in some way, otherwise they wouldn't be doing this. So why the stubborn refusal to pursue him? 

Rolling onto his back, Anakin considered the possibility that he might just be  _ too much _ . 

Logically, he was well aware of how single-minded he could be when it came to his illicit attachments. It had been a major reason for the collapse of his short-lived relationship with Padmé (he still cringed at the memory of her cool rejection of his marriage proposal). It was one of Anakin's closest-held fears that he would overwhelm Obi-Wan in the same way. 

Even knowing this, it was hard to control himself. His fear of pushing Obi-Wan too hard was only matched by the anxiety that if he pulled back or played hard-to-get, Obi-Wan would simply let him go. That he wouldn't care enough to reach out and keep him.

It was just another of the many ways Anakin Skywalker was torn between two extremes. 

But what if it didn't have to be that way? A new connection formed in his mind, lighting up his thoughts like the buzz when he replaced the power supply in his mechnohand and the severed nerves ignited with feeling. 

What if there was a way that he could make Obi-Wan pursue him without risking the loss of his affections? 

Though Anakin was by no means shy about his sexual desires, his dynamic with Obi-Wan had often had him playing the part of the stumbling, untutored ingénue. Compared to Obi-Wan, who was far more experienced than he'd ever credited, Anakin was practically virginal. Despite the fact that Anakin always initiated everything, it had always felt like Obi-Wan merely tolerated his clumsy advances while simultaneously managing to seduce him just by existing. 

Well, two could play at that game. 

Anakin didn't have to act like a desperate idiot.  _ He could be seductive too, kark it! _

It would definitely be difficult. Anakin had seen hundreds of enemies try and fail to break Obi-Wan's icy cool. The man even quipped while under torture, for Sith's sake. But Anakin was the Chosen One, right? If anyone could seduce the famous Negotiator, it was him. 

  
It would take some preparation, and the right situation. He might have to wait a while. But as a plan began to form in Anakin's mind, he felt more centered than he had in weeks. His crazy plans never (well, not never. But  _ rarely!)  _ failed. Cogs steadily working away, he finally let himself slip into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin sure is thinking thoughts, huh? Let's see how that works out for him. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, both here and on my [tumblr](https://theseptemberist.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm also taking prompts on tumblr now! It may take me a while to get to yours. When an idea hits for me, it hits, so there's a chance your prompt will be a snippet or turn into a longer one-shot. But please feel free to shoot me an ask and know that they're all appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
